Pandora hearts : Vérity
by Mily-heart
Summary: Une jeune fille est retrouvé par nos amis dans un manoir. Qui-est-elle? D'où vient-elle? Et si elle était aussi la pendant la tragédie de sa Sablier et qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité derrière ses souvenirs oubliées? Et si elle était la clé de tout...et même plus...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Titre : Pandora hearts**

**Chapitre : Prologue**

**Waring : M**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fanfiction que je créait. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce que je créait si.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Au fond de moi, je savais pourquoi je n'étais pas comme les autres. Oui je le savais... Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouais. Pourquoi...Pourquoi tout cela est arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu_'il_a fait ça ? Comment tout cela est arrivé ? Pourquoi les a-t-il tous tuées ? Toutes c'est question que je me pose... Je sais que je connais la réponse... C'est à cause de... . Et maintenant tous c'est gens morts... Alice est morte elle aussi …. Alice-Black comme je l'appelais... Pourquoi est-elle morte ? Pourquoi la t-il tué ? Il l'adoré… Alors pourquoi ? Vince et Gil se sont-ils vivant ? Et les autres... Pourquoi tous cela est arrivé.. . Pourquoi...

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce resumé ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapiter 2_

**Titre : Pandora hearts**

**Chapitre : Manoir**

**Warning : M**

**Note de l'auteur : voici le véritable premier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à Oneejin car j'avais du mal pour mettre en ligne se chapitre. Et merci pour tes conseils!**

* * *

**Rencontre :**

La première lueur du soleil venait éblouir la chambre d'Oz. Il devait être entre 7 ou 8 h du matin. La chambre était très coloré et amusante à voir, enfin c'est ce que les gens voyaient, car en fait elle était très triste.

_Mmmm...

Oz commençait à se réveiller. Hier, il avait eu une dure journée : il avait appris que Raven était en fait Gilbert. Son valet. Ça avait été un choc de voir que 10 ans c'était écroulé. Mais il n'en montrait rien, sauf qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir hier... Il avait aussi rencontré la volonté de l'abysse et ce mystérieux jeune homme... Oz se demandé si...

_Aller on se lève, mon petit Oz.

BOOUM. A cause de ce mec qui lui avait fait peur, il était tombé de son lit

_Aie...Franchement, Break arrête de faire ça.

Et, oui celui qui l'avait fait tombé été notre gentil break. Break est un agent de Pandora. C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé quand il était sorti de l'abysse. Avec Sharon et Gil bien sûr. Quand même pour lui, c'était quand même incroyable que cet homme soit très malin... Oui, incroyable.

_Bon, j'ai à vous parler à toi, Gilbert et Alice. Donc, lève-toi, mon pet...

_Ça suffit ! J'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller.

_Ok, a-tout-de-suite.

Soupir... Break l'énerver en moins de temps qu'il le faut le dire, le matin. Mais, il se demandait ce que Break lui voulait de si bonne heure. Bah, ça doit être une nouvelle mission. Il espérait que ne se soit pas comme la dernière fois, avec la marchande de fleur...

_Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !

Il descendit les marches du manoir de la famille Rainsworth. Et oui, Oz maintenant habite au manoir de la famille de Sharon. Il ne pouvait pas revenir chez lui sinon il mettrait tout le monde en danger.

_Bon puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous dire où nous iront.

_Comment ça, le clown ? Demanda Alice

_Ben vu que notre Alice n'est pas très maline, je vais le dire plus clairement, nous partons.

Pendant qu'Oz empêchait qu'Alice tue Break, il demanda :

_Où va t'ont ?

_On va dans un manoir que personne n'a jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce qui est très bizarre car tous les manoirs sont répertorier.

_Dangereux ? Parla Gil

_Peut-être, vu que personne n'arrive à entrer dans le manoir.

_C'est pour ça qu'on y va ? Dit Oz

_Oui, et aussi pour savoir ce qu'il a là-dedans, Répondit Break

_Mais Sharon…Dit Oz

_Miss Sharon restera ici… Elle a quelque chose à faire ici. N'est-ce-pas, ma chère ?

_Oui. Bon voyage à vous seigneur Oz, et à vous aussi Gilbert et Oz

Nous montons dans le carrosse. Alice et Gilbert commençaient à se disputer et Break argumenter leurs disputent. Oz demanda à Break :

_Il est où le manoir ?

_Dans un village paisible, très paisible même.

_Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'endroit ?

_Pas trop.

_Et Oz, pourquoi on est obligé de venir ? Dit Alice

_Comment ça ? Demanda Oz à Alice

_Ben, c'est le problème du clown, alors pourquoi on est obligé de venir ?

C'est vrai, Oz se le demandait aussi car vu que c'était le un problème « majeur », ce n'était pas à Pandora de le régler ? Oz interrogea Break du regard.

_En fait, je ne vous ai pas tout expliqué. Pandora a noté une étrange atmosphère dans les lieux… Et je me suis dit que cela pourrais être un des souvenirs d'Alice.

_Un de ces souvenirs ? Interrogea Gilbert

_Oui, peut-être que c'est ça ou bien c'est autre chose…

_Bon, on verra ça sur place ! Dit Oz

_De toute façon nous voilà arrivait à destination.

_C'est là ? Demanda Alice

_Oui, allons-y.

Le manoir était très vieux, mais très beaux... Ils avaient des roses, ce qui était étrange, vu que le manoir avait l'impression d'être inhabité depuis des siècles. Ils avaient des statues, de tous genres, très vielles. Le jardin était magnifique. Mais c'était bizarre que tout soit comme ça alors qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs.

_Voici, l'entrer. Annonça soudainement Break.

Il avait une sorte d'atmosphère lourde, très lourde. La porte d'entrée était impressionnante. La porte avait été bâtie en or avec du métal. Il y avait des sorte de symbole gravé dessus.

_On va pas attendre pendant une éternité ici, donc allons-y ! S'écria Alice

_Attend stupide lapin ! Cria Gil

_ Tes-toi tête d'algue ! On y va un point c'est tous ! On ne va pas attendre 5h avant d'entrée ici !

_Mais t'as pas écouté ou quoi ! On ne peut pas entrer ici !

_Mais s'il y a une porte c'est pour rentrer ! Stupide algue !

Et Alice s'élança vers la porte, mais ce retrouva projeter.

_Alice !Cria Oz

Oz courra près d'Alice et lui demanda si ça aller.

_Oui, oui ça va. Mais pourquoi cette foutu porte m'a repoussé ?

_Intéressant. Très intéressant.

_On quoi c'est intéressant Break ?

_Vois-tu Gilbert, on ne peut pas passer par-là. On se ferait tout de suite repoussé par cette porte.

_Mais pourquoi une porte nous repousse-t-elle ? Demanda Oz

_Voyez-vous, quelqu'un a placé un sort pour que personne n'entre dans ce manoir.

_Pardon ?

_Oui personne ne peut entrez ici à cause de ce sort. Pour entrer il faut le détruire.

_Et comment on détruit ça ?

_Avec le pouvoir d'Alice.

_Pardon ? Dit Gil

_Le pouvoir de B-Rabbit est de détruire. En clair, Alice va détruire cette porte.

_Ok, sale clown, je vais détruire t'as porte. Tête d'algue active mon pouvoir.

_Ok.

Gilbert activa le pouvoir d'Alice qui se transforma en un immense lapin noir avec ses vêtements rouge puis une fauche immense apparut. Alice frappa la porte qui se désintégra.

_Bon voilà, c'est fait.

_Maintenant, les enfants entrons dans ce manoir...

* * *

**A Suivre... **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapiter 3_

**Titre : Pandora Hearts**

**Chapitre : Rencontre**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture!**

**Rencontre**

_Maintenant les enfants, entrons dans ce manoir._

* * *

**PV OZ**

Nous sommes entrés dans le manoir. Le hall était splendide : le luxe qui était accroché au milieu du plafond était magnifique. Tout était lumineux. Comme si il avait était construit hier. Ce qui était totalement impossible. Nous avançons vers un escalier qui était en verre lumineux. Tellement qu'il était brillant, on pouvait ce voir à travers. Mais, plus on avançait, plus je me sentais un peu angoissé...et un peu...comment dire...un peu...

_Le clown, on passe par où ?

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que maintenant on était dans le premier étage du manoir. Et là, il y avait trois chemins...celui de gauche était un couloir avec des motifs, celui de droite était un couloir avec des plantes et celui du milieu était un escalier en verre avec des roses et des rubans.

**FIN PV OZ**

* * *

**PV GILBERT**

_Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter _ça _?

**FLASH BLACK :**

__Bon, on va se séparer puisqu'il y a trois chemins._

__Qui-va-avec-qui, puisqu'on a trois chemins ? Demanda Oz_

__Mm...Oz ira prend la direction du milieu, moi de droite et Alice et Gilbert celui de gauche !_

**SILENCE...**

__Break que vient tu de dire ? Dit Gil en tremblant_

__Je viens de dire qu'Oz ira au milieu, moi à droite et toi et Alice à gauche._

__Non, mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Je n'irai pas avec ce stupide lapin !_

__Qui tu traites de « stupide lapin » ?_

__Toi._

__Non mais je vais te faire rôtir tête d'algue !_

__Bien que je m'amuse de votre dispute, Oz est déjà parti et moi je vais faire de même donc, à-plus-tard !_

__BREAK !_

**FIN FLASH BLACK**

**_ « soupir » **Je suis foutu. Et tu fais quoi là ?

**_? « Alice fessait une tête qui voulait dire : Qu'est-ce-que-tu me raconte encore ? »**

_ « **soupir **» Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Raven mais j'ai un drôle de sentiment...Et je sens une odeur que je crois connaître.

Là, je crois que je suis le plus normal d'en cette bande de cinglé... Oz qui est sadique et cruel, Break qui est le plus bizarre et sadique, et Alice qui est une chaine qui a une apparence humaine et qui sens une odeur imperceptible... pourquoi MOI !

**FIN PV GILBERT**

* * *

**PV ALICE**

Pourquoi ce clown débile m'a mis avec tête d'algue ! J'aurais dû être avec Oz car il est mon serviteur ! En plus il me laisse comme ça ! Tête d'algue à l'aire de déprimé. Tiens, encore ses motifs...Ces motifs me sont familière...Je me demande pourquoi...une fenêtre ?**Boum-Boum...Boumm-Boummm.** Mon cœur bas vite...pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi ce que je ressens...

_Je suis foutu. Et tu fais quoi là ?

Non, mais franchement, c'est quoi cette question de merde...Qu'est-ce-que-je fais ? Je regarde les fleurs ! Non, mais quel débile...En plus, quand je suis avec lui je ressens...

Je ressens...Non faut pas penser à ça ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... UN très mauvais pressentiment...

**FIN PV ALICE**

* * *

**PV BREAK**

Dès que j'ai dit qui allait où, Gilbert à commencer à tremblait. Pauvre choux. Je le plein des fois. Et dire que c'est moi qui lui cause la plupart de c'est misère, avec Oz bien sûr. Mais là c'est parce que je l'ai mis avec Alice. Et là, il commence à se plaindre ! Ah, ce qui peut être exaspérant parfois. Tiens, Oz se barre. En ce moment, il est de plus en plus bizarre lui, faudrait lui parlait. Bon je vais arrêter leur dispute débile et partir.

_Bien que je m'amuse de votre dispute, Oz et déjà partis et moi je vais faire de même, donc à plus tard !

Et là je l'entends crier mon nom. Alala, vraiment exaspérant !

**FIN PV BREAK**

* * *

**PV NORMAL**

Oz continuait son chemin dans ces escaliers. Très beau, magnifique, splendide. Mais si neuf à son gout, qui commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas, alors pas du tout normal. Et en plus, ces escaliers nans ne finissez pas.

Gilbert, quand à lui, regardait fixement, très fixement ces motifs. A lui aussi cela lui rappeler quelque chose. Et était, en même temps en train de se plaindre de son mauvais sort et jurait de tuer Break.

Alice, elle, n'arrêtait pas de se faire du mauvais sang : son mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas partir et aussi fixer ses motifs.

Break marchait tranquillement au milieu de toutes ses plantes vertes un peu, un _tout_ petit peu trop grandes pour lui.

Quand soudain, un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre, fessant sursauter tout le monde (sauf break).

* * *

**PV ALICE**

_C'est quoi ça ? Dis-je

_Mais c'est rien moi, mais en qu'a ce n'est pas bon du tout. On ferait mieux de marcher plus vite.

_...Cela ressemblait à un cri de Chaine.

_PARDON !

_J'ai dit : **CELA RESEMBLAIT à UN CRIS DE CHAINE !**

_C'est bon j'avais compris. Dans ce qu'à, faut rejoindre les autres, donc marche plus vite.

_Me donne pas d'ordre.

Oui ce cri ressemblait à un cri de Chaine et cette impression…

_ATTENTION RAVEN ! EN HAUT !

_** !**

…**FIN PV ALICE**

* * *

**PV BREAK**

Oh oh, cela ne sent pas bon du tout. Ce manoir est de plus en plus intéressant ! D'abord un manoir qui apparaît comme ça, puis un « sort » de protection pour que personne ne rentre, ensuite, ce manoir qui doit être vieux de cent ans au moins, est neuf comme si il venait d'être créé, puis trois chemins différents dans un couloir tout petit et étroit et là un hurlement. Aujourd'hui je suis gâté.

_** !**

Tiens, un truc bizarroïde m'attaque. C'est quoi ce truc. Il est moche ! Fort intéressant. On dirait que c'est une Chaine mais c'est la première fois que j'en voits une comme ça.

_Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir te combattre, alors monstruosité, en garde !

**FIN PV BREAK**

* * *

**PV OZ**

Putain, c'est quoi ce hurlement. J'espère que les autres vont bien. Bon j'ai fini de parcourir cette escalier fatiguant et me voilà devant une porte gigantesque. Elle est blanche avec des roses rouges, rose et elle à des motifs bizarres. Bon pour l'ouvrir, il faut pousser, alors quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !

**FIN PV OZ**

**PV NORMAL**

* * *

Oz avança, et ouvrir la porte. Il ne s'est pas comment il a fait, mais à son toucher la porte s'illumina et s'ouvrit. Il avança donc, et lorsqu'il fut à peine avançait devant la salle, il vit, au milieu de la salle, un lit qui ressemblait fortement à un trône. Le lit avait des roses rouges, roses, bleu et des rubans de toutes les couleurs. IL y avait aussi des motifs dorés et argenté. Et la sur le lit, il vit une jeune fille avec de très long cheveux et son cœur manqua un battement.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi de de chapitre ! Et je vous dit : TO BE CONTINUED !


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 _

**Titre ****: **Pandora Hearts : Vérity

**Warning ****: **M

**Genre :** Romance/Tragédie

**Couple **: Oz x oc

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Désolé du retard ! Je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

Manoir et chaînes.

_Et là, sur le lit, il vit une jeune fille avec de très long cheveux et son cœur manqua un battement._

Oz regarda la jeune fille. Il était comme hypnotisée... Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était très belle. Elle avait une frange comme Alice sauf qu'une mèche partait de l'autre côté. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, ils arrivaient à ses pieds. Elle avait une bouche rouge et de long cils noir. Elle portait une robe qui était blanche, rouge et rose avec du noir. La robe se coupait au milieu. Elle portait des chaussettes qui arrivaient à ses cuisses. Elle portait des ballerines à talons. Elle avait un corset qui avait une sorte de fermeture éclair. Elle avait des sortes de manches qui étaient à ses avant-bras et qui arrivaient à ses poignet. Ils y avaient des rubans rouge et rose sur ses manches. Ils y avaient des roses rouge et noir et blanc sur son collier et elle avaient une rose blanche sur sa tête avec de la dentelles roses. Elle portait un collier. Ils y avait des roses en bas de son corset. Et elle avait un nœud attaché sur son dos. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en formes de plumes et elle avait une sorte de couronnes.

Il s'avança vers elle et traversa un champ de force même si il ne l'avait pas sentis. Plus il avançait plus son cœur battait la chamade et s'en qui ne se rendit compte, il était devant la jeune fille...

Elle était vraiment belle. Il leva sa main pour toucher son visage mais...

_OZ !

_T'es là !

_Coucou ;) !

Gil, Alice et break avait traversé la salle et étaient en train de courir. Mais comment étaient-ils arriver ici ?

**Flash-back :**

_**Pv Alice :**_

__Attention, Raven en-haut !_

__!_

_Je sautais et poussa Gilbert sur le côté. Il eut un grand fracas. Une monstruosité apparut. Elle était toute noire, toute laide. _

__Ahaha ! Le déjeuner est prêt !_

_Elle s'est parlé ? Je pencha la tête sur le côté. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Ce truc avait l'odeur d'une chaine...C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une comme ça ! _

__Oh n'es pas ton petit-déjeuner !_

__Grr...Vous avez oser venir ici ? Vous allez le regrettez ! Je vais vous tuez !_

_La chose leurs sauta dessus et Gilbert ce cogna la tête._

__Raven...Raven !_

__Mmm ?_

_Gilbert ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se souvenir où il était.. « Ah oui...Break nous a entrainé dans ce manoir, on c'est séparé. Je me suis retrouvé avec ce stupide lapin...et... »_

_Soudain, il commença à renifler l'air comme un chien..._

__Tiens, petite, ton parfum est celui d'une chaine même si ce n'est pas vraiment ça..._

__Comment ça « pas vraiment ça » ? Raven, transforme-moi..._

__Oui, mais..._

__Oui mais quoi !_

__Il y a pas Oz, stupide lapin !_

_Mince, c'est vrai ! Ce stupide clown la envoyé sur un autre chemin..._

__Bon avant de cous mangez, on va jouez à un jeu !_

__...Quel jeu ? Demanda Gilbert_

__Au chat et à la souris ! Je vais compter jusqu'à 100 ! Et essayez de ne pas mourir trop vite sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Alors 1, 2, 3..._

__Il se moque de nous ! Je vais le..._

_Avant que je finissais ma phrase, Raven me prit le bras et ce mit à courir._

__MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS RAVEN ?_

__Ne crie pas ! On ne peut pas se défendre contre cette...chose !_

__Mais t'as bien une chaine, non ?_

__J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je ne peux pas ! _

__Comment ça ?_

__Je ne peux pas utiliser son pouvoir ! Donc, il faut mieux courir !_

_Je vois...ça dois être cette chose qui bloque les pouvoirs de la chaine de Raven...on courut plus de 10 min quand...le clown arriva devant nous et nous dit :_

__Alice, Gilbert comme on se retrouve !_

__Mais que fais-tu ici, Break ? Dit Gilbert_

_Le clown semblait réfléchir..._

**_Fin PV Alice_**

**_PV break_**

__Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir te combattre, alors monstruosité, en garde ! _

_Je sauta et voulu invoquer ma chaine. Cette...chose aurait du disparaître, mais il était toujours là. Aucune blessure..._

__Ah de la nourriture, justement j'avais faim..._

__Nourriture ?_

__Oui, c'est la première fois qu'on a des intrus en 100 ans alors..._

__Alors ce château existe bien depuis 100 ans...mais alors pourquoi n'est-il apparut que maintenant ?_

__En tout cas, misérable humain, tu vas regretter d'avoir oser venir ici !_

__Et qu'êtes-vous ?_

__Tu es bien curieux...enfin c'est peut-être normal, vu que tu n'est qu'un misérable humain. Mais je veux bien répondre à quatre de tes questions avant de te manger..._

_Break recula..._

__Première question : Es-tu une chaine ?_

__Oui...plus précisément un chevalier..._

__Sert-tu la volonté de l'abyss ?_

__Oui et non..._

__Troisième question : Qu'est ce manoir ?_

__Ce manoir a été construit pour quelqu'un..._

__Qui-est ce ?_

__Le temps des questions terminé. _

_La chaine se jeta sur lui. Break l'esquiva. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose fuir et c'est ce qu'il fit._

**_Fin Pv Break_**

_...*...*...Pandora Hearts : Vérity...*...*..._

__Et bas, je suis poursuivi par une chose horriblement laide et je ne peux pas utiliser les pouvoirs de ma chaine, donc je cours et vous ?_

__100 ! J'ai fini de compter mes chère proies, attention, j'arrive !_

__Ah, je vois qu'on est dans la même situation..._

__Ah, Ah très drôle..._

__Bon, vos mieux se cacher car nos chaînes ne marchent pas..._

_Break courra dans un couloir à gauche..._

__Break ! Attends nous !_

__Saleté de clown !_

_Alice et Gilbert coururent après Break...Il le perdirent..._

__Ou est-ce qu'il est encore aller ?_

__Psst...par ici..._

_Ils se retournèrent et virent break dans une armoire.._

__Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

__Je vous les dis je me cache..._

__Rah ! Il faut retrouver Oz !_

__Chut...rentrez là dedans !_

_Ils entrèrent tous dans l'armoire...ils entendirent :_

__Bratin, qu'est ce que fais ?_

__Je joue à cache-cache !_

__Avec qui ?_

__Avec des intrus..._

__Tu joues avec des intrus ! Abruti, ils faut les tuez !_

__Mais de toute façon, ils vont mourir alors...et toi ?_

__J'essaye de rattraper un intrus..._

__Oh..;il y en a un autre...c'est embêtant ça...il y en a combien..._

__T'en as vu combien ? _

__Un et toi ?_

__Deux...ce qui ont fais trois...finalement faudrait peut-être les tuez maintenant..._

__T'as enfin compris ?_

__Bon continuons le chemin, il ne devrait pas être bien loin..._

__..._

_Dans le placard..._

__Ils partent..._

__Ouf._

_Gilbert était soulagé franchement quelle galère !_

__Le clown, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

__...je ne sais pas...le mieux qu'on puisse faire et de retrouver Oz et de sortir d'ici !_

__..._

__Oz !_

__Ah mon petit Gilbert, tu as oublié ton chère Oz ?_

__La ferme ! Ce n'est..._

__En tout cas, ce qui ce passe ici n'est pas normal...sortons de cette armoire !_

_Gilbert, Alice et Break sortirent de l'armoire._

__On va où alors ? Demanda Alice_

__Aucune idée ! Répondit Break_

__Quoi ? Cria Gilbert_

__Tu sais où est OZ ? Dit Break_

__...non..._

__Bien. Continuons à gauche. Il y a des roses..._

__Et ça fait quoi s'il y a des roses ? Fit Alice_

_Break regarda Alice et dis :_

__Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Les couloirs ont tous des motifs particuliers : les roses et les rubans, les motifs et les plantes...Oz a emprunté les roses. Voilà pourquoi il faut aller là-bas..._

__Ce qui veut dire que tu savait où il fallait aller ? Remarqua Gilbert_

__Dépêchons-nous ! Dit simplement Break_

_Ils se mirent à courir. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent une grande porte ouverte ! Alice et Gilbert crièrent :_

__OZ !_

**_Fin Flash-back_**

* * *

Que...qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Oz les regarda

_Je croyais qu'on devait se séparer ?

_Oui mais...il y a eu un imprévu ! Dit Break

Oz fronça les sourcils...un imprévu...qu'est ce...

_Oz ! Comment-as-tu pu me laisser tomber! Tu es mon serviteur !

_N'importe quoi ! Oz est mon maître, ce n'est pas un serviteur, stupide lapin !

_Pardon, tête d'algue ?

_T'as dit quoi ?

Alice et Gilbert se regardèrent comme chient et chat...

_Oh mais que vois-je ? S'exclama Break

_Quoi ? Firent en même temps Alice et Gilbert

Vraiment synchrone...

_Il y a une jeune fille juste derrière Oz !

_Quoi ?

Une jeune fille...Oz avait oublié, juste avant qu'il arrive...il était...Oe rougit

Break essaya d'avancer sauf que juste à quelque maître du « lit », il buta sur quelque chose...

_Ouille !

_Qu'est ce que tu fabrique, Break ?

Gilbert s'avança à son tour mais buta lui aussi sur quelque chose.

_Que...

_Pff...qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous inventez un mur invisible maintenant ?

Alice commença à venir mais ce fut pareil que les deux autres..

_Hein ?

C'est à ce moment la que Oz entendit un hurlement ou un grognement, il se le saurais le dire...

_Qu'est ce que c'était ?

_Oh non !

_Nos deux amis nous en retrouver...fit Break

_Mince !

_Qui sont les deux amis ?

Oz ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient

_Bon, Oz ? Commença Break

_Oui ?

_Prend la fille et filons d'ici !

_Comment ?

_Vite, avant qu'ils viennent ici ! Dit Gilbert

_Quoi ?

_Il n'y a que toi qui puisse t'approcher alors prend là !

Oz fit ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il la prit tout doucement dans ses bras et s'avança vers eux.

_Bien, maintenant partons d'ici !

Ils coururent...Oz demanda :

_Elle est où la sortie ?

Il eut un grand blanc.

_Break, dis-moi que tu sais où est la sortie ?

_Euh...non ?

_Pardon ?

_Le mieux qu'on puisse faire est de rebrousser chemin et de prier pour que la sortit soit là !

Ils coururent un peu dans tout les sens. Oz regarda la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras...pourquoi avait-il un sentiment nostalgique ? C'était pire qu'Alice quand il l'avait rencontré...

_La sortie ! Cria Alice

_Enfin ! Dit Gilbert

_Trouvé ! Dit quelqu'un

Oz et les autres se retournèrent. Les chaines étaient derrière eux.

_Ah ! On vous a enfin trouvé !

_Et regarde, il y en a un nouveau !

_Ah oui...et...

Les chaines virent qu'Oz portait la jeune fille. Ils eut un silence glacial...

_Assez jouer ! Vous allez mourir !

_Quoi ?

Les chaines ne rigolèrent plus et se jetèrent sur eux.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils se passe ? Un coup il plaisante et un autre coup ils veulent nous tuer ! Dit Alice

_T'es bête ou quoi ? Ils veulent nous tuer des le début !

_Car elle voulait vérifier quelque chose...mais...vous avez...grr !

_Qui elle ? Demanda Break

_Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Crevez !

Oz remarqua le coup en direction de Break et vit que celui-ci ne pouvait pas esquivé. Il cria :

_Break !

Quand soudain, la chaine qui voulait porté le coup s'arrêta.

_Que...

_Vous avez de la chance ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on vous tue !

Les chaines étaient en train de disparaître...

_Et ! Dit Alice

Sauf qu'il était trop tard. Les chaînes avaient disparus...

_Que c'est il passait ? Demanda Gilbert

_...Rentrons...

_Quoi ? Firent Alice, Oz et Gilbert

_On rentre...on ne peux pas se défendre contre eux...en plus on a une jeune demoiselle endormi...

Alice et Gilbert la regardèrent et eurent un sentiment nostalogique eux aussi...

_...ok...

Alice, Break et Gilbert avancèrent. Oz allait les rejoindre quand soudain, il vit un petit livre par terre. Il se dirigea vers lui et le pris en faisant attention à la jeune demoiselle dans ses bras. Il était fermé. Il était blanc et avait des inscriptions :

_ « Journal de Naomie...serviteur de ******* » Oh le nom est effacé !

_Oz, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il regarda Alice, mit le journal dans sa poche et dit :

_J'arrive !

Et il avança avec la mystérieuse inconnue.

* * *

**_Autre part :_**

_Pourquoi les laissé en vie ? Maîtresse !

_Car le temps est venue...et ils sont précieux !

_Quoi ? Mais ils ont pris la princesse !

_Je sais mes amis, mais elle sera en sécurité avec eux et pourra enfin se réveiller grâce à Oz qui sera avec elle.

_Qui sait Oz ?

_Le prince de notre chère princesse...

_Pardon ?

_Mais que voulez-vous dire quand vous dîtes « le temps est venue » ?

Dans l'ombre, la mystérieuse personne se mit à avoir un sourire triste...

_De la vérité.

Dans une chambre dans la demeure des... .

Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break et Sharon étaient autour d'un lit où était endormi la jeune fille. Ils avaient expliqué à Sharon ce qui c'était passé.

_Mais qui est-elle ? S'exclama Sharon

_On en sait rien...dit Gilbert

_...

_Bon partons. Ils est temps de diner ! Dit Break

Gilbert, Break, Sharon et Alice partirent. En ne voyant pas venir Oz elle se retourna et dit :

_Tu ne viens pas ?

Oz la regarda avant de dire :

_Je reste encore un peu.

Alice ne dit rien et partit. Elle avait la conviction qu'elle devait les laisser seule sans quelle ne sache pourquoi...

Oz regarda la jeune fille et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il lui toucha la main sans se rendre compte. Plongeait dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas la jeune fille ouvrir les yeux. Yeux rouge sang...avant de devenir bleu azur.

* * *

A suivre

Chapitre 5: Souvenir Perdu...


End file.
